Wanting You Passionately
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Sequel to "Wanting You" oneshot. Naruto has decided to stay home and think about what he's doing to try to remain calm about his sudden realization that he's in shock and doesn't know exactly how to take it. One sided NarutoxSasuke, Mpreg, SasukexKiba, AU


**A/Note:** I know this is a sequeal to 'Wanting You'. It's strange to be doing sequeals since I'm one not to do them that often. I hope you enjoy this one-shot sequeal. Oh yes, I forgot to mention in 'Wanting You' that this is AU and Mpreg same with other one, my bad. R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

**Wanting You Passionately**

Naruto walked down the hall to his apartment feeling ill to the point of all exhaustion. When he made it to his apartment he went in sitting down on the couch in front of the television putting in a movie. He needed to think about what had happened between him and Sasuke on the roof. Was it just his imagination that he was actually there? Was he wanting to believe that he was with Kiba and used him to get Kiba? He just can't believe it even when Sasuke told him with a straight face.

The movie started playing and he ignored it noticing that Sasuke had destroyed him. The only person he wanted to be with was Sasuke. Now, who would take him? He's now a broken in love fool with someone that doesn't feel the same as he does. His words were always going through his head of what he said about him and memories of the bathroom. He feels so used instead of what he should be feeling, happiness. He should be happy to get rid of Sasuke in his life, but he isn't because of the fact that he fell for him hard.

Naruto looked at the clock wondering if he should go to work or not. He noticed that he didn't feel right to go to work. He wiped off the dried tears upon his cheeks sighing. He figured that he should just call in sick of a broken heart. He's thinking that maybe he should go see if it all is true or not. Call somebody who would know. 'Sakura.' Naruto thought continuing with a small smile upon his face, 'She should know. She once loved Sasuke too.' Naruto called his boss first then went out the door going over to Sakura's place.

He walked over there slowly taking in the breeze noticing that it was still late. He knows that Sakura wasn't going to be very happy about being bugged in this time of day. He sighed not caring at the moment wanting to know if she already knew or not. Naruto continued his way over to her house. He then spotted Shikamaru, wondering what was he doing out this hour. He walked over to him putting on a cheerful grin. Shikamaru noticed this and returned it with a grin of his own.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what are you doing out at this time of day?" Naruto asked with a questioning gaze.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm waiting for Gaara's train to arrive. He said he would be back around this time. I missed Gaara since he's been gone from me. I probably would end up taking him to a fancy restaruant later for dinner or something."

'Even Shikamaru has Gaara to be around and be passionately with, that's right. Guess I should go then.' Naruto thought gazing toward the ground.

Shikamaru noticed this putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto looked back up with his cheesy grin. "Nothing, it's just that I don't want to go to work, that's all."

Shikamaru was about to respond when he heard a train whistle seeing Gaara coming out of the train station. Naruto watched as he took Gaara into his arms sweeping him off his feet with Gaara having a slight smile upon his face. They held hands, that's what Naruto wanted with Sasuke. Was that asking for too much from the Uchiha? Yet, he has someone to do that with also, Kiba. His heart dropped to stomach with his eyes saddening. Shikamaru and Gaara went over to Naruto seeing if he was okay, but Naruto started walking off before Shikamaru could ask.

Naruto wanted to run and get away for being such a fool at his young age in high school. 'I was so stupid. I could never see through his facade.' Naruto thought turning down a corner not seeing Sakura's place in view just yet. He juat wants to get there and go home and hide in his shame under his blankets. He feels as if he should drown in booze instead of trying to find the truth.

In a few more blocks he could see Sakura's house where he was hoping to hear the truth. He knocked on the door hoping that she was still up for his sake at the moment. He stood there for a few more minutes not letting her rush to the door by ringing the doorbell more than needed. Naruto saw the light turn on in the living room while she was walking to the door. He saw the door open up and in front of him was Sakura Haruno in a robe pulled shut and tied. She stood there shocked for a moment since they haven't been able to talk in awhile.

"You wanna come in, Naruto?" Sakura asked starting to open up the door wider.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I was just wondering something."

Sakura looked at him questiongly. "Oh, really. What is it then?"

"Did you know that Sasuke was with Kiba?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, they've been together since the exams several years ago."

Naruto turned around walking away leaving Sakura shutting the door noticing that was all that he wanted. Naruto didn't want to bug her with her husband now that he's back home. He had forgotten that Sasori leaves home to gather stuff for his famous human looking puppets. She normally can't go with him since she has to work herself in the hospital under Tsunade.

He walked to the corner of the streets in disbelief. His eyes were blank of much emotions, he looked up at the sky seeing the stars twinkling. Naruto was too upset to think about anything. Never could he imagine that Sasuke would get with Kiba of all people. Naruto never wanted this to happen to him with Sasuke. He hoped for many years that they could be together. To be like Shikamaru and Gaara or Sakura and Sasori. He's been hoping for the best, but he gets the worst of it more than the best.

The more he thinks about all the happy couples that he knows the more upset he becomes. He feels as if he should go crawl in a hole and die. He knows that would make Sasuke happy. Naruto stood up looking at the street light that was sort of flickering. He sighed continuing to walk on to the next block to try to get his mind wrapped around everything. Naruto is just hoping he isn't going to run into the man that he loves. He wouldn't be able to replace Sasuke not even with one person. His feelings for him are too strong to let go of.

He saw a house up ahead with someone standing in front of it with a hood upon his head. 'That must be Shino. Why would he be standing out here this late when Kankuro would probably be inside waiting for him?' Naruto thought walking closer to the Aburame seeing wondering the same question straying away from the thought or memory of Sasuke. Once he was closer to him, he put on his face to make sure that Shino doesn't see anything different about him.

"Hey, Shino!" Naruto called over to the Aburame waving one of his hands.

Shino looked at him nodding his head. "Uzumaki, hello. How do I owe the pleasure?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "I was wondering why you were standing out here for."

"Oh, yes. Kankuro wants to make dinner and I'm making sure that he doesn't burn down the house because of it."

"Is he not that great at it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He's not. He does semi all right, but not that of a great chef." Shino said bluntly.

Naruto laughed. "I guess you normally do the cooking then?"

Shino nodded.

"I guess, I should get going then." Naruto said continuing down the route that he was taking.

Naruto had small little smile on his face while walking away wishing that he should've gone to work that day. He remembers when he wanted the day to come when Sasuke could make the meals that they could eat for dinner. He looked back seeing that Shino was going back inside, he then sighed turning his back to see forward. In the future to him seems like a blankslate right now. Since he was waiting for Sasuke to come to him and they could be together as long they wanted to be.

He doesn't see much changing between them. Sasuke probably hates him more because of the fact that he kissed him on the top of his apartment complex. He couldn't help it, it was a jolt of bliss and happiness that he felt. He doesn't think that Kiba would feel the same as he did for Sasuke. Sasuke was his in the beginning though. Naruto had a chance to confess to him, but he didn't do all the same.

He was too late on that part. Though, he felt oddly know thinking back upon his first kiss being stolen by Sasuke. He looked up towards the sky wondering if letting Sasuke through his fingers is the best idea. Tonight was a horrible night for him that's all he knew. The dog over him, he still can't believe it. He walked on not knowing where he was going still.

"Sasuke." Naruto said his eyes slowly slipping shut with tears forcing their way through. His head went low looking at the ground with his eyes shut with tears running down. He can't keep his mind off of Sasuke at all. He's been trying to all night so far, but nothings working. Even when he gets side tracked it never seems to do the trick. Most of the people that he knows has someone to go to and be with when crying. He's alone with no one to cry on.

He knows that he could go to his adoptive father, Iruka does have someone to care for. He doesn't think that he would understand his situation at the moment. If he only knew if all this was truly happening to him. His life suddenly going down into a spiral. What has he done wrong to deserve this loneliness from Sasuke? Naruto's eyes quickly opened to the sound of door shutting. He looked at where it came from and went over. Naruto has never been on this block before.

He went into the yard hearing a dog bark inside the house. His eyes widened noticing that he found Sasuke's house without even trying to. He looked into the house seeing that Akamaru was barking to get a treat. Sasuke bent down giving Akamaru a treat for listening to the command. Naruto could tell that there was a small smile upon Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke patted him on the head. "Good boy."

Naruto then saw the person that was carrying Sasuke's child, Kiba. Kiba came over to Sasuke with a smile upon his face putting a hand upon his lover's cheek caressing it gently. Sasuke had a slight bigger smile on his face touching Kiba's hand that was caressing. Kiba's other hand was on his stomach feeling something within it. Sasuke gave a chaste kiss to Kiba on the lips putting his other hand upon his stomach. Akamaru laid down to relax on a cushion.

Kiba sat down feeling a little anxious about the birth by the way Naruto is seeing it. Sasuke sat down beside him to make sure that he's alright. Kiba nodded looking at the man beside him. Sasuke could tell that the birth isn't that far away. Sasuke looked at the window seeing familiar blue eyes noticing that Akamaru was looking at the window as well. Sasuke stood up walking toward the door.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He should he leave or stay having to deal with the consequences? He was frozen when he saw Sasuke suddenly behind him. Sasuke didn't looked to pleased about having a snooping tom on his lawn. Also, with it being none other than Naruto. He grabbed him and started taking him inside with Naruto kind of shocked. He also noticed that Sasuke wants to handle this himself without the cops.

Kiba stood up feeling unbalanced at the moment. Sasuke saw this and shoved Naruto to the couch helping Kiba stand more balanced. Kiba looked at Naruto wondering what would've made him peep. Sasuke looked at Kiba with his hands holding onto his. When he helped Kiba gain a little bit more balance he put his attention to Naruto. Kiba was the first to speak though.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? Peeping none the less." Kiba questioned.

Naruto looked down. "I was... curious."

Sasuke rolled his eyes not believing what he had said. "You wanted to know about Kiba and I."

Naruto looked shocked. "I guess."

"Sasuke is normally right when it comes to lying, Naruto. You can't hide the truth from him."

Sasuke looked at Kiba little a smile. "Kiba, I can handle it from here. Shouldn't you be making dinner?"

Kiba blinked realizing that and put a hand on the back of his rubbing it. "You're right, that's why I wanted you to get groceries after all."

Sasuke watched Kiba walk into the kitchen taking the bags along with him. Kiba looked at Sasuke while walking within their kitchen with Akamaru following along beside him. Sasuke then turned his attention back to the blonde with his eyes into a glare. Naruto was glad to have him to himself without Kiba being in the same room. Though, he has to admit that Kiba calmed down since the pregnancy started.

"Do you know that trespassing is a crime, Naruto?" Sasuke said breaking the silence between them.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke sighed. "There was no need of this... I told you I didn't want anything to do with you."

'I just... I wanted you...' Naruto thought now looking at the Uchiha. "But, I do."

"Nothings between us. I never saw you more than a classmate." Sasuke responded with a serious tone within his voice.

"I don't care, though. I had a crush on you since we were in middle school." Naruto said looking into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how long I had eyes on Kiba. You have no idea how long he had his on me."

"You just wanted him because you knew he was going to be good in sex because of Kankuro." Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face standing up.

Sasuke's glare hardened before he could say anything Naruto continued.

"Everyone knows that Kiba slept around with Kankuro! He's probably a professional whore now because of it! I know you better than Kiba! I know everything! You never thought to ask Kiba if he was a whore! I don't care if Kiba could hear the very words coming from my mouth! I just know you're using him until you're done with him! He'll be able to satisfy you sexually, but what about passionately?! I could do that for you! I loved you so dearly for all these years! Why choose the dog boy over me! I will scream for you and I will do everything in my power to be with you forever! Dog boy wouldn't be able to be with you forever! Once Kankuro is done with Shino he'll use Kiba once more with Kiba giving into him without fighting! I love you more than him! I would always be so damn good to you! Why a damn whore instead of me, Sasuke?! Why dammit?!" Naruto wailed with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke punched with all the rage that he built up knocking Naruto down to the floor, hearing sniffles coming from the kitchen. Naruto fell to his side now touching his cheek unsure of what just happened. He knew that he blew up unleashing everything that he felt earlier that night. He started to stand up with his left hand still touching the cheek. When he stood in front of Sasuke he felt hurt even more. Sasuke looked over to see Akamaru coming into the room with Kiba since Kiba was done preparing a little bit of the meal which happens to be the meat and waiting for it to cook in the oven for tomorrow.

Kiba straightened up wiping the tears away spating with anger. "I love Sasuke! If I was a whore I wouldn't be with him now would I?! I deserve as much happiness as anyone else! Besides that Kankuro is married to Shino, so why would he even damn bother coming back to me when I'm happy and when he's happy!"

Sasuke put an arm around Kiba whispering in his ear, "Stress isn't good for the baby, Kiba. You should go rest on the bed until I deal with him, alright?" Kiba looked into his eyes, but then at Naruto whispering, "But..." He then looked back into Sasuke's eyes with his eyes now slowly drifting to the ground looking at Akamaru. Akamaru looked at him with the same worried look as Sasuke did. Kiba sighed nodding his head in agreemnt with his lover and beloved best friend. Akamaru followed him up the stairs to Sasuke and Kiba's room.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with rage within his eyes. He didn't understand why Sasuke was so furious with him when he was just spilling his feelings once more to him. Instead of an action he gave his feelings through words, hoping that it was going to give him more meanning in them. Though, his words seemed to have done the opposite of what he had hoped in the end. Sasuke walked over to the phone standing against the wall.

Naruto knew whom exactly he was calling and he knew he was going to be in tremendous trouble. He was caught though he wanted his question answered before he had to leave. Naruto felt wet droplets on his cheeks making a stream. He wasn't going to stop them not in front of Sasuke if that's what he wants. He was going to show him that he would cry in front of him to show him his affection.

"Sasuke, please, answer my question. I need to know why I can't have for just passion?" Naruto said with new tears now dwelling in his eyes once Sasuke was off the phone.

Sasuke looked at him with no words forming on his lips.

"Please, tell me! I need to know, so I could move on from this! I would leave you alone, if that's what you want!"

The Uchiha stayed silent.

Naruto started shaking with tears. "P-Please, just tell me!"

Sasuke opened his mouth sighing first and foremost. "Because I had a crush on Kiba for a long period of time. Since we were younger than we are now. That's why. I like everything there is to like about my Kiba. That's all I'm going to tell you."

Naruto looked down to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry I bothered you and Kiba then."

The cops then came in taking Naruto to jail while Naruto saw Kiba come back down the stairs to Sasuke. Naruto feels horrible for what he'd done. He didn't mean to start something between them that harshly. After seeing him earlier that night it made him go crazy with his thoughts and emotions. Naruto had a small smile upon his lips while being put in the cop car.

When Naruto was in a jail cell that he was told he wasn't going to be in there long. Naruto sighed sitting down on the cold bench within the cell. He wishes that he never tried anyhing at Sasuke's or he wouldn't have been here. He curled up with his knees against his chest with tears streaming down his cheeks. He then heard a noise coming from the same cell. A chuckling noise, he looked over to the direction of where the noise came from. A man with a snake like appearance.

He came over to Naruto. "It seems I'm not the only one in this cell anymore."

"I'm only here for a few hours or so."

"Let me guess, trespassing."

Naruto looked at him blinking. "How did you-"

"I know a lot of things child."

"Names Naruto." Naruto said with a low voice.

"Orochimaru." The snake man responded.

Naruto put his legs down now sitting against the wall. "What did you do to get in here, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smirked. "I was doing experiments."

Naruto bent forward. "What kind?"

"Human experiments."

"Shouldn't you be in prison, then?" Naruto questioned.

"They never seem to be able to keep me there. In other words I'm just going to rot here in this cell for my life." Orochimaru answered getting closer to Naruto.

Naruto gulped seeing his space practically almost taken over. "Um... Are you not used sharing a cell?"

Orochimaru ignored the question breaking the gap between them. He tilted Naruto's head up with a grasp on his chin looking him in the eyes. Orochimaru's smirk hasn't gaven way just as yet. Naruto was uncomfortable and he wasn't sure of why this man was in close proximity with him. The older man in front of him then spoke after gazing into the younger one's eyes, "What beautiful blue eyes." Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden compliment with a stream of heat suddenly rising to his cheeks.

Orochimaru licked his lips putting his face closer to the younger one's. Naruto shook his chin out of his grasp blushing hard because of the compliment still shocking him. The older man then stepped back from Naruto noticing the space is what needs to be there. Naruto was hyperventilating trying to catch his breath to calm down. Naruto went back to his spot with his knees to his chest.

Naruto tried to get the converstion started once more. He opened his mouth, but words didn't come out like they were supposed to. He stayed quiet staying within his mind. Thinking back to all those times he and Sasuke hung out after school. When Sasuke asked him if he had any advice for Valentine's Day that he could use. He remembers everything that he had done for Sasuke thinking that they were for him.

The present idea for one that they had to do because of their senseis' all wanted to have fun with it. He still has toremember that he is happy with Kiba. His eyes drifted to a memory of what he adviced for him to do to ask someone out. He shook his head reminding himself that there is no need for him to be thinking about him anymore. He needs to buck up and move on from him so that he didn't have to remind himself that he couldn't have Sasuke for himself.

Naruto realized that he was being a jealous loon with some obssessive issues with Sasuke. In the end, he realizes that he is truly selfish. Though, anybody could be selfish. Yet, he was being a disrespectful person within someone elses home. He knows that he could've done it without hurting Kiba's feelings, but he didn't think about it at that moment. He just wanted to express his love to Sasuke and him coming to him leaving the pregnant Kiba by himself.

That is utterly selfish of him. He wanted to Sasuke away from his pregnant lover. To take him from someone that truly does love him more than most things in his life. He feels like a bunch of crap right now for doing those things. If Sasuke wanted to be with Kiba then it should be. Yet, he wanted to interfere with his own emotions wanting to be passionate to Sasuke.

Is he that horrible of a person? He's starting to think so. Especially if he wanted to do what he had to get Sasuke. He had has time to get him, but even then he would've nver got him. Sasuke always had his eyes on Kiba not him. He learned that it is about time that he finally got over Sasuke for good. Moving on is for the best at the moment.

Sasuke was going to have a family of his own with someone that he feels passionately about. Kiba caring a lovechild that they both have created because of their love. He was now happy for them hoping that Sasuke and Kiba could forgive him. He didn't want them to be angry with him forever at least until he's dead anyway. He wanted to continue on being their friend as much as leave them alone.

Naruto looked at the cell wall his eyes dwelling with tears. He shut them again thinking about the days when he lived with his adoptive father. He smiled to himself about the memory of his first birthday. He wished that he could live happily and healthy, but he couldn't tell Iruka because if he did the wish wouldn't come true. He knew it was a childish thing to remember, but it was one of the greatest days of his life.

He gave Iruka a big hug and continued on thinking about the good times. Though he realized something else that he's a lovelorn. Someone deprived of love from a person that he really cares about. That's what he is for the time being until he heals the wound that was given. In some way or another he's going to be healed. He doesn't know, but he's hoping that it's soon. He doesn't know how long he'll be able to stand being alone while most of his friends had moved on from their friends. They chat mainly with the one's that are with someone, leaving him behind.

Sasori and Sakura. Now married have no children right now, but planning.

Shikamaru and Gaara. Lovers that keep in contact at all times.

Sasuke and Kiba. Lovers that are starting to have a family with one another.

Kankuro and Shino. Married that he suddenly just found out about. Kankuro's hormonal, but keeps Shino happy some way or another.

Kakashi and Anko. Married with two babies, but know how to be with each other at the same time.

Neji and Hinata. Lovers that took awhile for most people to get used to it, but Neji keeps Hinata safe from harm.

Lee and Temari. Married odd for him, but Lee keeps her happy even though he doesn't understand how that would happen.

Kisame and Itachi. Lovers, but they seem to always seem to be at odds with each others ways.

Jiraiya and Tsunade. Married have two children and three grandchildren.

Kidomaru and Sakon. Lovers, very hormonal, but they also really care about each other.

Kimimaro and Kabuto. Lovers, whom he doesn't know much about, but seem passionate towards each other.

Ukon and Tayuya. Married even though they argue with each other, they stay together through thick and thin.

Asuma and Kurenai. Married have a five year old girl, and very happy with each other.

Choji and Ino. Married, Choji lets her cry on her and he's a good guy whom wouldn't cheat on her like the other guys that she was with.

Guy and Iruka. Happy with one another even though Guy is energetic.

Naruto looked at the man that was now sitting against the wall. He seemed to be fascinated by something in front of him. Naruto doesn't understand if that man would ever have anybody either. They have something in common in his eyes. He has something in common with criminal. That sure fits the spot that he couldn't fill with his own thoughts.

Naruto noticed the other man now looking at him. The younger man turned his head to not look at him. He didn't want to start anything with the criminal. Naruto then looked at him at the corner of his eyes noticing that he continued looking at him. The blonde then looked at the ceiling to keep his eyes from grazing the others. Once he did he did realized just as much time that went by.

The other man didn't seem to care what Naruto was doing. He didn't care if he was looking at him or not. None of that seemed to mean anything to him. Naruto looked at Orochimaru's pale face when he looked back over to him. His mind seemed to be drifting quite often these passed hours. They have to let him out soon so that he can go get groceries for his refridgerator. That would've been something that he could've done, gone to the 24 hour supermarket.

Nothing seemed to have mattered that much at the moment. Sasuke's going to be putting a restraining order on him to not come close to him and Kiba. Not come close to the house, even if he did have something to tell him. He's going to end up on the watch list for the cops. Sasuke's probably even going to say that Naruto stalks him to make it a longer restraining.

He sighed and laid down on the bench to get some rest. He felt someone's hand go on his head. He knew who it was and it had to be Orochimaru's even though he didn't know him. He felt heat rise to his cheeks once more when he felt Orochimaru's hand roaming his face. Then the hand wisped itself away with the older man walking back over to his corner.

Naruto sat up looking over to Orochimaru. He noticed that Orochimaru was starting to sit down when he looked. He doesn't understand how he's being nice to him when he knows that Orochimaru didn't seem to be kind to everyone. Orochimaru looked at him with a smirk of delight or mischief, Naruto didn't know which one. Orochimaru then opened up his mouth to speak.

"Well, Naruto, how old are you?"

Naruto was shocked. "Nineteen turning twenty soon."

Orochimaru looked at the window. "I see. It seems I was right."

"Um... okay." Naruto nervously said.

"It seems that you're also virgin." Orochimaru said bluntly with a glimmer in his eyes.

Naruto was turning red on the cheeks nodding.

Orochimaru chuckled. "It seems my very assumptions of you are true."

Naruto shivered from the voice. "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru stood up and walked over to him. "The first time I saw you when you walked in here I noticed that your very innocence was still with you. You've only lost your first kiss more than anything."

Naruto saw him standing before him again. "What?"

Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's chin with his and index finger. "That your innocence was never really taken. You're very innocent compared to your friends."

Naruto eyes were shielded by his eyes by his eyelids. Orochimaru was correct about that his innocence wasn't really taken. He's probably one of the few virgins left between him and his friends. Naruto practically has nothing else in common with them except for school and the same friends. He started having tears slide between his eyelids.

"Poor, little Naruto." Orochimaru said with the smirk still carved onto his face.

"Have you ever had anyone, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked with tears remaining.

"Of course." Orochimaru answered bluntly.

"Have you-" Naruto was interrupted by a sudden kiss by Orochimaru. Orochimaru pinned him to the bench with Naruto's arms above his head. Naruto was stunned by the sudden contact and didn't know what to do. Orochimaru's tongue licked at Naruto's asking for more entrance. Naruto still didn't know how to respond. When Orochimaru wasn't getting what he wanted he bit Naruto's lower lip making a gasp come out. He then made the kiss deeper with a moan coming from inside Naruto's mouth.

Naruto responded and started kissing back noticing the intensity of Orochimaru. Orochimaru released Naruto's wrists letting Naruto's hands roam him. Naruto let his arms entangle themselves around Orochimaru's neck, deepening the kiss with Orochimaru. He felt Orochimaru's warm breath with his while the tongue war continued on. Orochimaru's tongue was more experienced and more erotic than anything. It makes Naruto wonder what he can do with it alone.

They broke it in a few minutes with Orochimaru's face inches away from his. Orochimaru's breath was hitting Naruto's. Naruto didn't know how to react to this man's way. He doesn't even know who he is that much at all. In reality Orochimaru seems to know him from afar unlike Naruto. He doesn't need to know that he's been eying him once an awhile when he's out of jail for a bit on good behavior. Naruto's eyes is what attracted him to the blonde in the first place.

"Naruto, how about you be with me instead?" Orcohimaru said with a smirk occupying his lips.

Naruto blushed. "I don't know you, though."

"Is it any different from making out with someone you just met?" Orochimaru questioned.

Naruto looked at the blank cell wall. "I guess not."

Orochimaru put his lips near Naruto's neck. "Then it's final, you're mine."

Orochimaru kissed Naruto's neck then stood up going over to his corner. Naruto stood and followed him over to the corner. When Orochimaru sat down Naruto sat upon his lap putting his head on the crook of his neck. He didn't feel so alone, but his cheeks were heated while he sat there waiting for his time to be free. Yet, he didn't want to leave Orochimaru behind.

"I'll meet you when I'm out once more."

"I hope so. 'Til then I'll come visit you whenever I can." Naruto said comfortably.

Naruto looked at the officer that was now standing there with the bar door open waiting for him. Naruto stood up with Orochimaru doing the same walking him to the door. Naruto kissed the older man upon the cheek, though Orochimaru pulled him into a chaste kiss. Orochimaru stepped back letting Naruto leave the cell to go home. The blonde waved to the raven haired man leaving the jail behind.

Naruto did keep his word on keep visiting Orochimaru whenever he could. He even found out that Sasuke didn't put the restaining order on him at all. He was quite happy about that since he got to see the baby that they named Noysa Uchiha. Those two were also getting married at some point, too, until they get the money. Naruto is one of the godfathers, but right now he's happy that Orochimaru is out of jail. He actually gets to feel the same passion that everyone else gets to feel between their lovers. He never would've thought that he would run into the person in jail.

* * *

**A/Note:** This is much longer than the prequel of this. I like the way it turned out. It was a surprising ending indeed that I didn't even see coming. It was quite interesting to write this since I never wrote an OroNaruto pairing before. I couldn't bring myself to break up Sasuke and Kiba. Which was another new one of me to write. This is one of my longest, also. Thank you for reading. Review!


End file.
